


Daddy Sexbang

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, avibang, bangcest - Freeform, i have at least one regret, it got fluffy at the end, mention of egobang, other than that i'm proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: Be good, and maybe Daddy Sexbang will give you what you want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr wanted more of Dan calling Danny 'daddy' because they found it cute. So, knowing me, I started smutty and ended with cute. Enjoy!

“Danny, fuck…” Dan moaned. His face was pressed into the mattress as Danny shallowly thrust into him, fingernails digging deep into the skin on Dan’s hips. Danny smirked, sliding one of his hands up Dan’s back until he tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair. He pulled on the strands tightly, pulling Dan’s head back and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“No, no, Leigh, that’s not my name, remember?” Danny gave a particularly hard thrust and a high pitched moan slipped through Dan’s lips. “Say it, baby, I know you want to.” Dan bit his lip and shook his head. A hard smack to his ass caused a broken scream to bellow out of him and then Danny’s pulling on his hair tighter.

“Say it, Leigh. Be a good boy and say it.” Danny growled into his ear.

“Daddy…” Dan whispered. Danny smirked and landed another hard smack to his ass. “Ahh, Daddy!” Dan spoke louder.

“That’s it.” Danny’s hands returned to Dan’s hips and he continued with his slow thrusts.

“Daddy, please,” Dan said, “I need more.”

“You need more, baby?” Dan nodded. “I don’t think you deserve more. Only good boys deserve more.”

“I’ve been a good boy, Daddy…” Dan whimpered.

“Oh, you have?” Danny pulled out of Dan slowly. Dan gasped at the loss before Danny fliped him onto his back. He stared down at Dan with a dark glare. “Were you being a good boy when Daddy caught you and Arin together?” Dan’s face turned a dark shade of red and he turned away to avoid eye contact. Danny grabbed Dan’s face and turned it towards him. “Were you being a good boy when Daddy caught you with Arin’s dick deep inside this pretty pink mouth of yours?”

“I-” Dan was cut off by Danny kissing him, shoving his tongue in his mouth. Danny grabbed Dan’s wrists and lifted them over his head.

“What about when Arin had you bent over our bed,” Danny whispered against his lips, “making those obscene noises fall from your lips. When you could only scream his name? Were you being a good boy then?” Dan groaned beneath him. “I asked you a fucking question, Leigh.” Danny took one of his hands off Dan’s wrists and pulled his hair roughly. Dan emitted a broken moan of pain and pleasure, and Danny smirked.

“Were you being a good boy when Arin fucked you like the naughty slut you are?” Dan shook his head in disagreement. Finally, he was listening to him. “I thought so.” Danny pulled away from Dan and got off the bed.

“Daddy!” Dan whined before Danny shushed him.

“Daddy needs to grab a few things. Don’t move, or your punishment will be worse.” Dan nodded and Danny rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a black silk cloth and a small bottle of lube. He walked back over to the bed and motioned Dan over with his finger. Dan crawled over to him and Danny placed his hand under Dan’s chin.

“You’re so pretty, Leigh.” Dan blushed from the praise and then Danny’s wrapping the cloth around his eyes. “Such a pretty little slut.” Danny leaned down and captured his mouth in a heated kiss. “But you know what happens to pretty sluts who don’t listen to Daddy?”

“No,” Dan whispered. Danny yanked on Dan’s hair and pressed his lips against Dan’s ear.

“They get punished.” Danny smirked. He climbed onto the bed and flipped Dan over onto his back, spreading his legs. “Now, how is Daddy gonna punish his naughty little slut?” Danny kissed across Dan’s collarbone as he held Dan’s arms above his head.

“Fuck.” Dan gasped.

“What was that, Leigh?” Danny gripped Dan’s thighs, “Are you asking me to fuck you? Or are you just in complete awe of the amount of pleasure I’m putting you through?”

“Fuck….you…” Dan groaned. Danny scowled and he flipped Dan over again.

“What was that?” Danny leaned on Dan’s back and whispered in his ear. Dan didn’t respond to him. Danny growled and then he’s off the bed again, making his way to the dresser in a huff. He pulled open the top drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs. “You just love talking back to me, Leigh.”

“I’m sorry, daddy….” Dan whimpered from the bed, He held himself up on all fours and pouted. Danny shook his head and walked over to him.

“It’s too late for apologies.” Danny clicked his tongue disapprovingly, running his fingers through Dan’s hair. He grabbed a fistful and pulled, earning another moan. “Hands behind your back. You know what to do.”

Dan did as he was told, leaning down on the bed until his chest was pressed against the mattress, his wrists locked behind his back. He spread his knees apart and pushed his ass up higher. Danny smirked and placed the cuffs on his wrists.

“That’s my good boy.” Danny kneeled behind him on the bed, gripping his asscheeks and spreading them. Dan gave a light gasp and squirmed. “Aww, what’s wrong, Leigh? Does someone want Daddy’s tongue?” Dan groaned in response, pushing his ass back against Danny.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Danny leaned down and flattened his tongue against Danny’s asshole.

“Shit….” Dan whimpered. Danny gave tentative little licks, teasing his hole with the tip of his tongue. He dug his nails into the tender flesh, giving his ass a hard slap. Dan shivered as Danny pushed the tip of his tongue inside him. His hands balled up into fists, and he whimpered.

Danny moaned and brought his hand up to stroke Dan’s cock slowly, revelling in the noises Dan was making. So fucking sinful, yet so damn beautiful. Danny could cum right then just from hearing Dan whimper. But he had to control himself. They had plenty of time for him to make them both come apart.

“Daddy….please I want more.” Dan whimpered. Danny pulled away from Dan with a smirk.

“Oh you want more?” Danny smirked, squeezing Dan’s ass. Dan nodded, wiggling his hips. “I wanna hear you beg for it.” Danny’s hand stroked at Dan’s cock faster, making the other man buck his hips into the touch.

“Please, daddy, please fuck me! I’ll be such a good boy for you.” Dan begged.

“Hmm…I don’t know.” Danny spoke in a teasing voice, taking the head of his cock and pressing it against Dan’s hole. Dan hissed and bit into the sheets, muffling the noises. “No, no, no baby boy, I wanna hear you. You make such beautiful sounds.” Danny grabbed at the man’s hair again, pulling at it until Dan lifted his head out and moaned.

“Mmm, so beautiful.” Danny whispered. He took his hand away from Dan’s dick and reached behind himself to grab the lube. Popping open the cap and squirting lube onto his fingers, he squeezed Dan’s asscheek, caressing it. Dan gasped again, then a sharp intake of breath when the tip of Danny’s index finger pressed against his asshole. He circled his finger around, watching as Dan squirmed. He nudged his finger inside, and Dan let out a shaky sigh of relief.

“Fuck yes.” Dan whispered, voice breathy and high. Danny sucked in a deep breath, nearly losing himself from those two words. He slid his finger in deeper, and Dan pushed back against his hand.

“Oh, someone’s eager,” Danny commented as he slid another finger inside of him, “I know you can take more, baby boy, daddy knows.” Danny watched as Dan fucked himself on his fingers. “That’s it. That’s my good boy.”

“More,” Dan whimpered, “I want more.” Danny knew what he wanted, but he was having too much fun pushing him over the edge. Besides, they had been at this for two hours now. He should give him what he wants.

But first, Dan needed to cum.

Danny grabbed Dan’s hip and began to finger him faster. The loud gasp Dan gave moments later could only mean that Danny had hit his prostate.

“Moan for me, baby. Let me hear you.” Danny crooked his fingers so that he could hit Dan’s spot each time. Dan quivered and shoved his face into the sheets as he moaned, a loud beautiful noise that, even with the sheets muffling him, sent chills down Danny’s spine. Before Danny even realized, Dan had clamped down around his fingers and he was cumming, thick ropes of white shooting onto the burgundy sheets. Danny smiled; finally the real fun could begin.

Dan panted, turning his face to the side to catch his breath. Danny laughed as he pulled his fingers out of him.

“What’s so funny?” Dan asked. He was still blindfolded, so he couldn’t see the devious smirk Danny gave him before strong hands were on his hips and Danny swiftly entered him. “Jesus fuck!” Dan shouted.

“You didn’t think we were finished, did you, baby boy?” Danny spoke in a deep, demanding tone, one that Dan couldn’t resist. He started with the slow, shallow thrusts again, leaning down to press kisses along Dan’s shoulder blades and the back of his neck. It was all too passionate, considering the circumstances.

“Danny,” Dan whispered before Danny bit down on his shoulder, “Fuck, ow!”

“Say it right,” Danny whispered into his ear, giving a hard thrust that nearly knocks Dan speechless as it hits his prostate spot on.

“Ahh…Daddy.” Dan gasped, and it put a smile on Danny’s face.

“That’s right, I’m your daddy.” Danny leaned back up and his thrusts became harder, yet he kept at that painstakingly slow pace. Each thrust made Dan’s breath hitch, and his noises began to grow in volume. Danny looked up and for once took notice of the mirror facing his bed. Surprisingly, he couldn’t even look at himself. His attention was all on Dan, his thin frame visibly shaking as Danny fucked him. Dan lifted himself up and Danny gasped at the sight he saw.

Dan, with that cloth covering his eyes, his lips swollen from all the kisses and lip biting, mouth hung open in a soundless scream. Danny nearly lost it. He reached up and pulled off Dan’s blindfold, tossing it onto the floor. He grabbed onto Dan’s forearms and his thrusts became hard and sporadic. Dan blinked before locking eyes with Danny in the mirror, and Dan’s eyes, so full of lust, nearly push Danny over the edge.

“Fucking look at you. So damn pretty, even when someone’s fucking you.” Danny pulled Dan up until Dan’s back was pressed against his chest. He began to whisper in his ear again, “Making those sinful noises, knowing how fucking much it makes Daddy want you more and more.” Dan’s eyes squeezed shut and his face contorted in pleasure, moaning in a way that would put a porn star to shame.

“Daddy, I’m gonna cum!” Dan managed to speak. His hair was matted to his forehead due to all the sweat, and Danny reached his arm around to grasp Dan’s aching cock in his hands. It only took three strokes before Dan fucking screams, cum shooting up his chest and spilling all over Dan’s fist. It’s that moment; Dan’s high pitched scream as his orgasm hits him, the moaning of his name, repeated like a mantra, and Dan’s face just expressing pure ecstasy. It’s that moment that has Danny pinning Dan down onto the bed as he cums deep inside him. Dan screamed into the mattress and Danny whimpered, collapsing on top of him as he gave his last thrusts.

“Was I good, Daddy?” Dan spoke in a soft voice, gasping as Danny slid out of him and pressed a kiss to his hair.

“You were so good, baby girl.” Danny whispered as he grabbed the handcuff key off the bedside table. Dan snorted, giggling and smiling up at Danny.

“Oh, I’m baby girl now?” He smirked as Danny unlocked the cuffs, removing them.

“Shut up,” Danny said, giggling himself. Dan sat on his legs and stretched his arms above his head. Danny poked at Dan’s side, surprising him and causing the man to yelp. Danny laughed, and before long, Dan joined him in his little giggle fit.

Once they calmed down, Danny laid in bed and patted the space beside him. Dan rolled his eyes and laid close beside him. Danny rolled over onto his side and observed Dan, who had shut his eyes.

Danny didn’t know what to do. He and Dan were similar in so many ways, but every time Danny looked at him, it was as if Dan was someone completely different.

To him, Dan was just Leigh. That quiet introvert who wore glasses around the house. Who would get so excited every time a dog passed by. Who gave the sweetest kisses, and would stay up all night with him talking about anything and everything.

Leigh, who would sing to him when he was sick and groaned whenever Danny sung to him, though he could never hide the smile that showed as he listened. Leigh, with the beautiful brown eyes and ever present scruff and that mess of curls Danny loved to run his fingers through.

Everything about Leigh was beautiful to him. To him, Leigh wasn’t his double. Leigh was just…Leigh. Someone entirely new who made Danny feel things he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling.

“You’re staring again.” Dan’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he was now staring into Dan’s eyes.

“Sorry.” Danny apologized. Dan leaned over and gave him a kiss. Short and sweet, yet full of so much emotion.

“Don’t be. I like staring at you too.” Dan smiled. He curled into Danny, tangling their legs together and nuzzling his head into Danny’s neck. Danny stroked Dan’s hair and sighed.

“I think I love you.” He whispered.

“I know. I think I love you too.” Dan simply said before he fell asleep, leaving Danny with a deep blush and too many thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](aplace-to-be-free.tumblr.com). Come yell at me about things.


End file.
